1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a human dummy system for evaluating the comfort of a seat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a human dummy system for evaluating the comfort of a seat that is used to discover a seat structure capable of maximizing the comfort of a human body seated on a seat.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of vehicle technology, demands for technology capable of improving the comfort of the driver and passengers of a vehicle are increasing. In particular, in the case of long riding, whether the seat structure of a vehicle matches a driver or passenger's body structure is an important factor to determine riding comfort. Accordingly, in the manufacture of the seats of a vehicle, the prediction of the characteristics of the body structure of a passenger as well as the characteristics of a vehicle is one of the important processes.
A prior art apparatus for determining an optimal seat structure has used a method of putting a human dummy at a seat and separately measuring the variations of the human dummy.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a prior art human dummy for evaluating the comfort of a seat. Referring to FIG. 1, the prior art human dummy has the joint structure of a human body, and the parts thereof are connected by ball/socket joints.
Although the prior art human dummy is focused on the implementation of a configuration similar to that of an actual human body so as to evaluate the comfort of a seat, it has a problem in that it does not realize the variations of the human body and the dynamic mechanisms of joints, in practice.
Moreover, there is a problem in that it is difficult to accurately measure the locations or angles of respective joints attributable to the variations of a human body because there are no correlations between the mechanisms of the respective joints.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.